With regard to sustained-release and controlled-release solid preparation, it's common to adopt the method that active medicine is coated with sustained-release and/or controlled-release material. However, this method sometimes cannot achieve the expected medicine release effect. For example, it's difficult to realize in prior art that multi medicine's active ingredients can release in different speed at the preconceived time point. The ideal medicine release method should be that, different release behaviors are obtained by pulse type drug delivery, especially in the way of exponential release from slow to fast. Current preparations cannot achieve this effect. Therefore, it's required to change structure of preparation to achieve the purpose of controlling the release behavior.